pourquoi elle?
by Bella286
Summary: Harry a enfin avoué ses sentiments à Hermione, mais comme le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps pour notre héros... Dsl, c'est encore un H&H.
1. Default Chapter

Désolée, c'est encore un Harry/Hermione, mais c'était mes débuts, maintenant je me consacre au couple Drago/Hermione qui, je trouve, est bcp plus intéressant à écrire dessus. Bonne lecture quand même, et j'espère qu'elle va plaire aux fans de ce couple.

****

**_P o u r q u o i   E l l e ?_**

***

Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans leur salle commune, où certains travaillaient, comme Hermione, mais où d'autres ne faisaient rien et attendaient, comme Harry et Ron. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, les bras croisés sur la table et leur tête posée dessus. Ils avaient à présent 17 ans et avaient beaucoup grandi.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, de tout et de rien, Harry n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, qui surpris ou agacé, se retourna au bout d'un moment, et voyant ce qui attirait autant l'attention de son ami, il lui lança :

_ Va la voir !

_ Qui ça ? répondit Harry, faussement surpris par la remarque de son ami.

_ Hermione ! qui d'autre ? en plus, je suis sûr qu'elle en meurt d'envie aussi.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était de nouveau absorbé par l'image d'Hermione, assise en tailleur sur un des fauteuils prés de la cheminée, ses longs cheveux châtains, ondulés, tombant en cascade sur son dos. Elle ressemblait à un ange et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, tellement qu'elle était belle. Il la contemplait avec insistance, ses yeux passant de son visage à ses mains, en passant par ses yeux, sa bouche, ses lèvres… ses lèvres… il adorerait pouvoir l'embrasser…

« C'qu'elle est belle ! »

_ Harry ? eho, tu m'écoutes là ? insista Ron.

_ Quoi ? euh.. oui, je t'écoute. Euh… tu disais ?

_ T'es désespérant… souffla Ron, qui eut une idée. Fier de lui, il lui lança :

Hum.. j'te paris que t'es même pas capable de te lever et d'aller l'embrasser ! maintenant…

_ Quoi ! bien sûr que non…répliqua Harry, qui hésita un moment, puis ajouta :

Oh et puis, qu'est ce que je risque ? 

Puis il se leva, contourna la table et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où était assise Hermione. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et quand elle leva la tête pour voir qui était là, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle se laissa faire quelques secondes puis retrouvant ses esprits et s'apercevant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, elle se recula, se leva et partit en courant dans son dortoir.

_ Oups… lâcha Ron, qui n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son amie.

***

Hermione monta rapidement les escaliers et s'arrêta une fois dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et mit la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry lui avait prêtée après une de leurs énièmes excursions interdites. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier et fut surprise de voir Harry, dans sa chambre, et dans le dortoir des filles. Il s'approcha de son lit, et ne la voyant pas, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de celui d'Hermione.

_ Hermione ?

_ …

_ Hermione, je sais que tu es là, ne te cache pas…

_ …

_ Tout compte fait, ce sera peut être plus simple si je ne te vois pas.

Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton et commença, pendant qu'Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait lui annoncer.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvée… bizarre…

« Bizarre ? »

…tu étais différente, tu ne pensais qu'aux études et tu passais ton temps à la bibliothèque…

Ensuite, tu nous as aidé, très souvent, et c'est là que j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment. Pas seulement notre petit rat de bibliothèque, déclara t-il en souriant, mais aussi une fille extraordinaire, brillante, très belle…

« Très belle ? »

… tu es une amie dévouée et tu es prête à violer de nombreuses règles pour nous sortir du pétrin  où l'on se foure tout le temps avec Ron.

Ensuite, en 2ième année, quand tu as été pétrifiée, j'étais perdu sans toi… je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, ni comment le faire, et je passais toutes mes soirées à te veiller, à espérer que tu te réveilles, même si je savais que c'était impossible. Alors je te parlais, et je te racontais nos journée, les bêtises que l'on faisait… et à quel point tu me manquais…

« Te manquais ? »

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris une chose : je tenais beaucoup plus à toi que je ne le devais. Pas comme une amie en tout cas.

« … »

Ce que j'essaye de te dire Hermione, c'est que je… je t'aime.

« Tu quoi ? ? ? »

Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début je crois… je t'aime Hermione Granger, répéta t-il avec plus d'assurance, pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne.

Et tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai embrassée, c'est parce que Ron m'avait mis au défi de le faire.

Il savait depuis longtemps ce que je ressentais pour toi, et quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure, quand je n'arrêtais pas de te fixer, alors il m'a mis au défi d'aller t'embrasser, sachant trop bien que je le relèverai…

« Merci Ron… »

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que tu réagirais aussi mal… ajouta t-il en baissant la tête.

« Oh non… »

_ C'est pas ça Harry, dit-elle enfin en retirant sa cape.

C'est juste que j'ai été un peu… beaucoup surprise…

_ C'est vrai ? renchérit-il, le regard plein d'espoir

_ Oui, concéda t-elle en souriant. Tu sais, j'ai toujours été timide, peu sûre de moi… bizarre, ajouta t-elle en lui adressant un large sourire. Alors quand j'ai vu tout le monde, les yeux braqués sur moi… j'ai paniqué… je suis désolée si j'ai pu te blesser Harry.

_ Mais il n'y a personne ici ? demanda t-il, plein de sous-entendu.

_ Je le sais… rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Alors…. ?

Alors, il se leva, un peu moins hésitant que la première fois et vînt s'asseoir prés d'elle. Il l'a regarda un instant, la sondant du regard, puis pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un long baiser, plein d'amour. Un long baiser trop longtemps refoulé, où se mêlait passion et appréhension. Elle répondit à son baiser et tout en l'attirant près d'elle, toujours plus prés, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et resserra leur étreinte.

_ Je t'aime, murmura t-elle dans un souffle, avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Puis elle ferma les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, leur offrant un peu plus d'intimité. Elle n'avait pas besoin de magie, elle utilisait une technique qui ne nécessitait que les mains et une certaine assurance qu'elle gagnait chaque jour davantage.

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés et la température de leur corps grimpait….

_ J'ai envie de toi… lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Légèrement surprise, quoiqu'en ayant autant envie que lui, elle se recula un peu, et le front toujours appuyé contre le sien, elle le regarda un instant, les yeux brillant d'amour, d'envie, mais aussi d'hésitation.

_ Je t'aime… lui susurra t-il, comme pour rassurer ses craintes.

Ne doutant plus du tout et étant sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle retira son gilet et entreprit de défaire Harry de sa cape. Elle y parvient, non sans mal, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry, puis une fois retirée, elle captura ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, plein de promesse qu'ils tiendraient, puis doucement, elle l'allongea sur son lit, passant ses jambes entre les siennes.

                                                                  ***

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent de bonne heure, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au début, Harry fut surpris de se retrouver dans un lit qui lui était inconnu, mais quand il se tourna, il vit le visage d'ange d'Hermione et compris qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et qu'il venait bien de passer la  nuit avec la fille qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

_ Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, dit-il, aussi doucement qu'il put en la voyant ouvrir les yeux, puis il lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, avant d'entreprendre de se lever. Entreprendre, car elle le retînt du bras.

_ Reste avec moi, encore un peu, s'il te plait… le supplia t-elle tout en le forçant à se rallonger prés d'elle.

Son air de petite fille suppliante le fit fondre, et il se rassit.

_ D'accord… mais je te préviens, je n'y suis pour rien de tout ce qu'il va se dire en bas.

_ Ca m'est égale, souria Hermione, en posant sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Je suis avec toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant… et puis on a qu'à mettre ta cape, comme ça, personne ne nous verra, proposa t-elle.

_ Elle a l'air de beaucoup te plaire ma cape ! lâcha Harry, un peu surpris.

_ Hum… je dois reconnaître que tu as raison… elle peut être très pratique des fois ! comme hier… si je ne l'avais pas eu, nous ne serions probablement pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Ou si nous le l'avions pas eue, maintenant, nous serions obligés d'aller en cours, et d'affronter tout le monde, alors qu'on peut rester ici, tout les deux, à ne rien faire, quoique, j'ai peut-être une idée sur la manière d'occuper notre journée…  déclara t-elle en lui jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions, et en caressant la main d'Harry.

_ Miss Granger ! commença Harry en imitant la voix de Mc Gonagall.

Vous me décevez beaucoup ! vous donnez en spectacle, ainsi… c'est indigne de vous !

Hermione se mit à rire puis se redressa et se retourna, faisant face à Harry. 

_ Ca m'est égale professeur ! répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

J'aime Harry… énormément, et je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à prendre du bon temps avec le garçon que j'aime ! Et puis, une vie sans amour, se doit être terrible ! ajouta t-elle en se glissant sur lui, quémandant des baisers, encore et encore…

***

Ils passèrent donc la journée ensemble, au lit, comme l'avait innocemment proposé Hermione, ignorant les cours qu'ils rataient, et les histoires qui devaient déjà commencer à circuler.

Le soir, il descendirent ensemble pour dîner mais préférèrent entrer séparément dans la grande salle, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Harry s'installa à côté de Ron, et Hermione entre Ginny et Fred, ou peut être Georges, se retrouvant séparée d'Harry, mais quand même face à lui. Il commencèrent le repas, puis vers le plat principal…

_ Je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui… j'ai préféré rester au lit, répondirent Harry et Hermione, en même temps, à Ron et Ginny qui leur demandaient pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus en cours, puis ils se jetèrent un regard gêné qui en disant long, du moins aussi long que leurs joues, devenues rouge écarlate et leurs chaussures, soudainement devenue très intéressantes. 

Leurs deux amis échangèrent un regard satisfait et souriant, quoique Ginny eut un pincement au cœur, étant « un peu » amoureuse d'Harry depuis sa première année. Mais elle n'en voulait pas à son amie, car qui pouvait résister à Harry Potter ?

***

Un mois passa, et Harry et Hermione étaient toujours heureux et ensemble, mais personne n'était au courant, hormis Ron et Ginny, leurs deux meilleurs amis.

Ils se retrouvaient alors secrètement, le soir, et échangeaient de longs baisers passionnés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, soit au coin du feu, soit dans l'une de leur chambre, où ils se racontaient des histoires ou se remémoraient leurs aventures, parfois en rigolant, parfois en pleurant, et le plus souvent se contentaient de s'embrasser, et même plus, quelquefois.

Un matin, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tôt mais n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, ils étaient arrivés en retard dans un cours, pour leur plus grand malheur pour un cours de potion. 

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils échangèrent un rapide et dernier baiser puis entrèrent, et d'un sourire crispé, ils s'excusèrent et allèrent s'asseoir, soulagés que Rogue écrive au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires pour leur potion du jour. Malheureusement pour eux, il s'arrêta un instant et sans se retourner, il lança :

_ Tiens tiens tiens ! Potter et Granger nous accordent un peu de leur précieux temps pour venir assister à mon cours ! Comme c'est gentil …

Prenez-garde, ajouta t-il dans une ironie malsaine, si vous continuez à arriver en retard en cours, ensemble qui plus est, vos camarades vont finir par croire que vous fricotez tous les deux…, ce qui fit rire les Serpentards et douter les Gryffondors.

Mais Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, à la fois un peu gênés et amusés, mais très heureux de ne pas avoir fait perdre de point à leur maison.

_ Au fait, j'oubliais…

« Eh merde ! »

je retire 10 points…chacun évidemment, pour retard en cours.

_ Potter ? … et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança une voix derrière eux, suffisamment fort pour qu'ils l'entendent, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue.

_ Malefoy… grogna Harry en mettant sa main sur sa poche, prêt à intervenir, mais Hermione s'en rendit compte et posa sa main sur la sienne en secouant la tête.

_ …je te préviens Malefoy, si jamais…

_ Potter ! s'écria Rogue. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, je peux vous en dispenser !

10 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Harry voulu répliquer, mais Hermione serra sa main dans la sienne.

_ Ne fais pas ça Harry ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine… aucun des deux ne vaut la peine que tu te fasse punir ou renvoyer, déclara t-elle tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne et en croisant leurs doigts.

C'était surprenant de voir avec quelle facilité elle parvenait à le calmer, quelque soit la situation, même quand Malefoy le provoquait délibérément. 

Le cours se termina, non sans mal, puis ils se hâtèrent de sortir, leurs mains toujours entrelacées, pour se retrouver enfin seuls, tous les deux.

_ C'est dont vrai ! lança Malefoy en les apercevant, et avec le même mépris dans la voix que lors de leur première année.

Alors, le balafré, tu es tombé vraiment si bas que ça ? demanda t-il en dévisageant Hermione de la tête au pied, avec autant de mépris et de dégoût qu'il put. Tu sors avec cette… avec la Sang de Bourbe ?

_ Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça Malefoy ! ragea Harry.

Elle a peut être des parents moldus, mais ils valent mieux que les tiens en tout cas ! Et Hermione est largement meilleure que toi, en tout, et vaut mieux qu'une sale petite fouine décolorée ! Et à choisir, ajouta Harry, je préfèrerais avoir des parents moldus plutôt qu'esclaves d'un parasite, une misérable ombre incapable de lutter contre un bébé dépourvu de pouvoir magique !

Sur ce… il jeta un regard noir à Malefoy qui ne trouva rien à répliquer, prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, la serra, et sous le regard surpris de quelques élèves restés là, ils partirent.

_ Je me vengerai ! promit Malefoy en tournant les talons.

***

La journée passa, un peu longue à leur goût, et comme tous les soirs, ils se retrouvèrent vers 23h, au coin du feu.

_ Merci, murmura Hermione, la tête posée contre son épaule.

Mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! lui reprocha t-elle après un cours silence. On connaît Malefoy, et il ne passera pas outre cette humiliation, il se vengera, j'en suis persuadée.

_ Mais non, la rassura Harry. Et puis je n'ai pas peur de lui moi…

_ Mais moi oui ! le coupa Hermione. J'ai peur de Malefoy, et surtout de ce qu'il est capable de te faire Harry… il n'est pas loyal, tu le sais, et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi, à cause de moi… je ne veux pas te perdre Harry… sanglota t-elle.

_ Eh... calme-toi 'Mione, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te l'promet, ajouta t-il en passant ses bras autours de sa taille et en la serrant contre lui, lui insufflant autours de réconfort, de chaleur et d'amour qu'il put.

_ Et après cette histoire, beaucoup vont se douter… 

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, Hermione d'épuisement et Harry bercé par les sanglots de son amie.

***

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'aperçu qu'Hermione n'était plus dans ses bras, à son grand étonnement, mais il se reprit en pensant qu'elle était probablement retournée dans son dortoir pour ne pas devoir affronter le regarde de ses camarades qui les auraient surpris.

Il se leva donc, retourna lui-même dans son dortoir, s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

En entrant, il aperçut Ron et vînt s'asseoir prés de lui, mais fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas là.

_ Où est Hermione ? commença Harry en s'asseyant.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Harry ! … Hermione ? je sais pas où elle est, pourquoi ? 

Ne me dis pas que tu la cherche déjà, alors que tu as dû la quitter y'a une demie heure, à tout casser !

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles devant le sous-entendu de son ami, il répliqua :

_ Non, même pas ! ce matin, elle n'était plus avec moi…

_ Avec toi ? tiens donc… se moqua Ron.

_… elle n'était plus avec moi, continua Harry, ignorant la remarque de son ami.

_ Regarde, voilà Ginny, elle doit être avec elle ! lança Ron. Je suis sûr qu'elle a voulu se refaire une beauté avec de te retrouver, c'est tout.

_ Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? la questionna Harry à peine Ginny installée.

_ Non pourquoi ? je pensais qu'elle était toi, comme hier soir, avant hier soir, et tous les soirs précédents, le taquina t-elle.

Harry rougit de nouveaux, puis devînt blême, inquiet, en apercevant Dumbledore qui venait de sortir précipitamment après avoir reçu une lettre, suivi de Mc Gonagall.

_ Oh non… paniqua Harry. Pas ça.. pas elle.

Puis il sortit en courant de la salle, devant ses deux amis qui ne comprenaient rien.

_ Professeurs ! Professeurs ! haleta Harry en courant derrière Dumbledore et MacGonagall.

 Où est t-elle ? hésita t-il… que lui est-il arrivé ?

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard aussi gêné que troublé, puis Dumbledore répondit :

_ Elle… Voldemort l'a enlevée ! mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, enchaîna t'il, nous allons la retrouver. Mais avant, il faut que tu lises ceci, ajouta t-il en lui tendant la fameuse lettre.

« Alors comme ça que je ne suis qu'un parasite, une misérable ombre incapable de vaincre un rejeton sans pouvoir ?

Dîtes à Potter qu'il le regretta et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oser. Je le tuerai, mais avant, je veux le voir souffrir quand je tuerai tous ses amis, en commençant par la jolie Sang-de-Bourbe !

Rejoins-moi Potter ! et il ne lui arrivera rien.

                                                                                                                 Voldemort »

Harry senti ses jambes le délaisser et il s'écroula par terre, en sanglotant.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle ? répétait-il en tapant son poing contre le sol.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi bien avant ? C'est ce que je ne comprend pas, lui dit Dumbledore, soucieux.

_ Pourquoi elle ? …parce qu'elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus et parce que je l'aime, et pourquoi maintenant ? … parce que j'ai humilié Malefoy hier après midi….

_ Oh… lâcha Dumbledore je comprends mieux maintenant… Mr Malefoy vous dîtes ?

_ Oui, « Mr » Malefoy… j'aurai du l'écouter, sanglota t-il… elle m'avait prévenu qu'il se vengerai, que Malefoy…

Soudain, il s'arrêta,  comprit et se dirigea en courant vers la grande salle, suivi des deux professeurs.

Il ouvrit la grande porte, et voyant la rage qui l'animait et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, tous les élèves comprirent que quelque chose s'était produit, et les discussions cessèrent.

Il s'approcha de la table des Serpentards, et en apercevant Malefoy, il se précipita sur lui et lui mis son poing dans la figure.

_ Potter ! s'écria Rogue qui voulu continuer mais Dumbledore leva aussitôt son bras pour le faire taire.

_ Pourquoi elle ? ragea Harry.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en prendre à moi ? Non. Tu es bien trop lâche ! Trop lâche et tu préfère courir voir papa, mais tu t'es trahi Drago !

Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça.

                                                                  A suivre….

Bon, un peu d'indulgence car c'est toujours mes 1eres fics et avec du recule, je les trouve un peu simple, amis bon, c'était le début. Je mettrai la suite ds quelques jours si ca intéresse quelqu'un, sachant que celle ci je l'ai coupée qu'en 2 chapitre. 

Dites moi kan même ce ke vous en pensez, merci.


	2. chapitre 2 et fin

Harry senti ses jambes le délaisser et il s'écroula par terre, en sanglotant.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle ? répétait-il en tapant son poing contre le sol.

_ Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi bien avant ? C'est ce que je ne comprend pas, lui dit Dumbledore, soucieux.

_ Pourquoi elle ? …parce qu'elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus et parce que je l'aime, et pourquoi maintenant ? … parce que j'ai humilié Malefoy hier après midi….

_ Oh… lâcha Dumbledore je comprends mieux maintenant… Mr Malefoy vous dîtes ?

_ Oui, « Mr » Malefoy… j'aurai du l'écouter, sanglota t-il… elle m'avait prévenu qu'il se vengerai, que Malefoy…

Soudain, il s'arrêta,  comprit et se dirigea en courant vers la grande salle, suivi des deux professeurs.

Il ouvrit la grande porte, et voyant la rage qui l'animait et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, tous les élèves comprirent que quelque chose s'était produit, et les discussions cessèrent.

Il s'approcha de la table des Serpentards, et en apercevant Malefoy, il se précipita sur lui et lui mis son poing dans la figure.

_ Potter ! s'écria Rogue qui voulu continuer mais Dumbledore leva aussitôt son bras pour le faire taire.

_ Pourquoi elle ? ragea Harry.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en prendre à moi ? Non. Tu es bien trop lâche ! Trop lâche et tu préfère courir voir papa, mais tu t'es trahi Drago !

Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça, et Harry continua.

_ Comment Voldemort aurait-il su tout ce que j'avais dit sur lui et que je sortais avec Hermione ?

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, surpris, et comprenant la situation, Ron et Ginny rejoignèrent Harry qui leur tendit la lettre.

_ Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à elle ? s'emporta Ron, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et continua :

_ Tu es vraiment plus stupide que je ne le croyais ! Incapable de tenir ta langue, et en plus tu t'en prends à une fille ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me défier, ou t'en prendre à moi ? Non, il a fallu que tu t'en prennes à la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour moi, ajouta t-il, toujours avec autant de rage mais avec des larmes dans les yeux. 

Professeur, s'adressa Harry à Dumbledore, mais toujours en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux, ce qui lui faisant perdre toute son arrogante assurance, vous êtes témoin. Voldemort a connaissance de tout mes faits et gestes, « grâce » à notre cher Mr Malefoy, ce qui prouve bien que papa est un mangemort…. A moins que…

Puis il s'approcha encore plus prés de Malefoy, lui prit le bras avec violence et souleva sa manche, ce qui déclencha un « oh » désapprobateur des élèves en découvrant la marque des ténèbres gravée sur son avant-bras.

_ Vous me décevez beaucoup Mr Malefoy, commença Dumbledore. Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'aller aussi loin, par vengeance… mais vous connaissez le règlement de Poudlard. Pas de magie noire d'aucune sorte chez les élèves, et encore moins de mangemort au service de notre ennemi à tous.

_ Professeur… commença Rogue avant d'être interrompu par Dumbledore.

_ Non Sévérus, pas cette fois, je regrette. 

Mr Malefoy a été beaucoup trop loin cette fois ! Par conséquent, je retire 100 pts au Serpentard et je retire votre nom de la liste de nos élèves !

_ Attendez professeur ! lança Harry en se maudissant d'aider son pire ennemi, celui qui lui avait volé son Hermione, il peut peut-être nous aider….

_ Oui… tu as raison, Harry.

Mr Malefoy, continua Dumbledore en se tournant vers Drago, vous pouvez encore nous aider. Si vous nous dîtes où se trouve Miss Granger, je pourrai vous réintégrer à Poudlard.

_ Je suis peut être lâche… lâcha Malefoy avec arrogance, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! ajouta t-il avant de transplaner.

_ Cette fois, c'est fichu ! sanglota Harry. Rien ne me le ramènera…

Je dois me rendre, ajouta t-il après un long silence.

_ Quoi ! ? ! Paniquèrent Ron et Ginny en même temps.

Tu ne peux pas ! continua Ron. Tu ne dois pas ! On va trouver une autre solution, j'en suis persuadé !

Puis, voyant la tristesse et le désespoir de son ami, Ginny s'approcha doucement d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras où il s'abandonna, les yeux pleins de larmes, bientôt suivi par son amie.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, pendant quelques instants, sous le regard attendri mais inquiet de leurs amis.

***

_ J'ai une idée ! s'écria Ron, après un long silence de réflexion pendant lequel tous les professeurs, réunis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tentaient de trouver une solution moins radical que de rendre Harry.

_ Quoi ? ! ? sursauta Harry en relevant la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

_ Si Malefoy a pu être à Poudlard en étant mangemort, et sans que l'on s'en aperçoive, on doit pouvoir en faire autant ! … dans le sens inverse bien sûr !

Ce que je veux dire, continua t-il devant l'incompréhension et la surprise de ses amis, c'est que si Malefoy a pu rester à Poudlard et nous tromper tous en étant mangemort, on devrait aussi pouvoir s'infiltrer dans l'une de vos « réunions », professeur (Rogue).

Avec vos grandes capes noires et vos capuches, personne ne saura qui nous sommes et on pourra le prendre par surprise, et pendant ce temps là Harry pourra aller chercher Hermione, non ?

_ C'est une excellente idée Mr Malefoy ! s'écria Dumbledore. J'accorde 15 pts à Gryffondor.

Mais une chose ne va pas. Nous aurons besoin d'Harry, et surtout d'Harry pour vaincre Voldemort. Quelqu'un d'autre devra donc aller délivrer Miss Granger.

_ Moi ! réagit une voix derrière lui.

_ Oh non ! lançèrent Harry et Ron en même temps. 

Certainement pas toi Ginny, c'est trop dangereux, continua Harry. J'ai déjà peut être perdu Hermione, alors je veux pas prendre le risque de perdre ma meilleure amie, pas maintenant en tout cas, alors que j'ai le plus besoin de vous deux, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Ron et elle.

_ Il a raison Ginny, renchérit doucement Ron. Et imagine la tête de maman si elle apprenait que je t'ai laissé faire une chose pareille ! Et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je vais me faire découper en petits bouts ! Et je te parle même pas de la beuglante que je risque.. que je vais recevoir ! J'ai toujours pas oublié la fois où j'ai emprunté la voiture de papa….

_ Ecoutez, se défendit Ginny en se tournant vers Ron et Harry. C'est très gentil de vouloir me protéger, mais Hermione est aussi ma meilleure amie et moi non plus Harry je ne veux pas la perdre. En plus, vous avez besoin de moi ! Je ne serai pas de trop, et en plus Hermione m'a promis que je serai sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage ! donc pour qu'il y ait mariage, il faut que la mariée soit là, non ? conclua Ginny, satisfaite de son assurance.

_ Son mariage ? souria Harry.

_ Bon ! je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre… touchant discussion, les coupa Rogue, mais comment comptez-vous retrouver la trace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et vous rendre à notre _charmante petite réunion _? les interrogea t-il.

_ C'est simple, répondit Harry comme si ça coulait de source, quand votre marque vous brûlera, alors vous transplanerez et l'on vous suivra, aussi simple que ça !

_ Aussi simple que ça ? souria Rogue avec ironie ? Dois-je vous rappeler, Potter, que vous ne savez pas transplaner ?

_ Alors nous utiliserons un portoloin Sévérus, répondit Dumbledore à la place d'Harry.

_ Aussi simple que ça ! répéta Harry, fier d'avoir enfin pu fermer le clapet de Rogue.

_ Très bien, déclara Dumbledore après un lourd silence. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a rassembler le plus de sorcier possible, tout en restant crédible. Plus nous serons nombreux et puissant, et plus le sort marchera.

(…)

_ Je pourrais peut être demandé l'aide de Sirius ? hésita Harry. Je sais que c'est dangereux professeur, reprit-il, mais il est puissant, et de toute façon, personne ne le reconnaîtra.

_ Très bien, céda Dumbledore, mais il ne devra rester le minimum de temps possible, tu m'entends Harry ? insista t-il. Bon, je vais de ce pas convoquer le reste des professeurs, et puis-je vous suggérer, Mr Weasley, de prévenir vos parents et solliciter leur aide ?

_ Euh.. oui, évidemment. Je leur envoie un hiboux tout de suite.

_ Parfait. Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que Voldemort se manifeste, ce qui ne saurait tarder, vu les circonstances.

***

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Harry ferma ses rideaux, s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il s'en voulait de ne rien faire, de ne pas aller trouver Voldemort lui-même, d'aller chercher Hermione…. Il s'en voulait de rester là, à attendre, comme on le lui avait demandé, et se surprenait même de rester aussi passif et d'obéir.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de Voldemort, ou plutôt de ce qu'il était capable de faire…

Soudain, une lumière or apparue, et Hermione se retrouva devant lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et resta un moment, comme ça, à pleurer dans ses bras, puis elle se recula.

_ Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… murmura t-elle.

Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, mais une partie de moi, que je peux dédoubler, en quelque sorte. Mais je ne peux le faire que très peu de temps… C'est une technique que j'ai également apprise pendant les vacances, et ça m'est très utile parfois !

« pendant les vacances ? mais tu ne t'arrêtes dont jamais Hermione ? »

_ Mais où es-tu ? la coupa Harry.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… dans le sous-sol d'un grand manoir, prés de Londres je pense. Il ressemble à un château fort… si, je sais ! il y a deux grandes statues représentant des serpents entrelacés à l'entrée…

Harry, je t'en prie, viens me chercher, put-elle ajouter avant de disparaître.

***

_ On n'a pas besoin d'attendre ! s'écria Harry en ouvrant brusquement la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Potter… siffla Rogue.

_ Hermione est venue me voir ! continua Harry sans faire attention à Rogue. 

Elle est venue me voir, ou plutôt une sorte d'hologramme, peut importe, et elle m'a dit qu'elle se trouvait dans un grand manoir prés de Londres…

_ Comme il doit y en avoir des dizaines, le coupa Rogue avec mépris.

_ Peut être, mais beaucoup d'entre eux possèdent des statues de serpents entrelacées ? enchaîna Harry avec arrogance. 

Rogue avait blêmi, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la manière dont il lui avait parlé ou si c'était dû à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Le manoir de Salazar Serpentard ! lâcha Dumbledore. J'aurai dû m'en douter… Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard, c'est donc logique qu'il y vive.

Très bien ! ajouta t-il après un cours silence. Harry, va prévenir tes amis, nous agirons ce soir.

***

_ Tu as peur ? demanda Ron à Harry en ajustant sa cape noire.

_ Un peu… mais j'ai surtout peut de ce que Voldemort pourrait faire à Hermione. Je l'aime trop pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, répondit-il en mettant la capuche de sa longue cape noire.

Ainsi, personne n'aurait pu les distinguer l'un de l'autre, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

_ On y va les garçons ? les interpella Ginny, qui venait d'arriver, les sortant ainsi de leur tourmente. 

Elle aussi était visiblement très anxieuse car elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses mains et de se lisser les cheveux, ce qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, quand elle était vraiment stressée.

« Quoi de plus logique ? » pensa amèrement Harry en s'approchant d'elle et en la serrant dans ses ras, ce qui eut l'effet de la calmer aussitôt.

_ C'est dingue l'effet que tu peux faire sur les filles ! lâcha Ron, admiratif, ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Puis, redevenant sérieux, Harry se tourna vers Ginny :

_ Merci… je sais que c'est très dangereux mais tu n'hésite pas à prendre ce risque pour nous aider. Je ne sais pas si c'est pas courage ou par inconscience du danger, mais merci, ajouta t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de se diriger, tous les trois, vers la grande salle où ils devaient retrouver les professeurs.

_ Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en apercevant son parrain prés de Dumbledore.

Je suis si content de te voir, ajouta t-il en se jetant dans ses bras, mais il se reprit et perdit son sourire.

_ Moi aussi j'aurai aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances Harry, murmura t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'on va te la ramener ton Hermione.

_ Vous êtes tous prêts ? interrogea Dumbledore.

_ Oui, répondirent-ils, d'une même voix peu rassurée mais sûre d'elle.

_ Alors allons-y. Approchez-vous, approchez…

Puis ils se réunirent tous autours du portoloin, sous la forme d'un canard en plastique, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry, mais beaucoup moins Rogue. Ils le touchèrent et furent aussitôt transporter dans le manoir.

_ Je m'occupe de Voldemort ! lança Rogue. Dès que je l'aurai trouvé, je viendrai vous chercher.

_ Pendant ce temps, continua Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry, Ginny et Ron, partez à la recherche de Miss Granger ! Plus tôt vous l'aurez retrouver et plus tôt Miss Weasley, et elle-même pourront rentrer à Poudlard et y être en sécurité.

Mais attention… ne vous faîtes surtout pas remarquer, d'accord ?

_ D'accord, répondirent-il à l'unisson, avant de partir.

***

_ Tenez ! lança Ron à Harry et Ginny, en leur tendant 3 bonbons chacun.

_ Des bonbons ? demanda Harry, surpris. Ron, tu crois vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ?

_ Attends… c'est pas n'importe quels bonbons, c'est une invention des jumeaux. Avec ça, on prend la voix de qui on veut. Ca peut être très pratique, crois-moi.

_ Merci, murmurèrent-il.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs pendant une bonne heure, cherchant dans les différents étages, couloirs, pièces vides, puis il descendirent au sous-sol, où ils croisèrent un mangemort.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? leur demanda t-il, avec une voix glacial.

_ On doit s'occuper de la prisonnière ! lança Harry après avoir pris un bonbon.

_ Oh… Lucius, euh… je suis désolé.. je … bredouilla t-il. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

Alors comme ça vous vous occupez de la Sang de Bourbe ? ajouta t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

_ Ouais ! papa m'apprend à jeter les sorts impardonnables, répondit Ron avec la voix de Drago.

_ Hum… c'est bien ça Lucius, approuva le mangemort. Si vous la chercher, elle est au fond du couloir, la dernière porte, là-bas, ajouta-il en leur montrant une petite porte.

Puis il salua une dernière fois « Lucius » et partit.

_ Potter ! Weasley ! lança une voix derrière eux.

_ Potter ? Weasley ? Et c'est vous qui vouliez qu'on soit prudent professeur ? ironisa Harry.

Et pourquoi pas plutôt aller voir Voldemort et lui dire que le gamin qu'il recherche et qu'il veut tuer depuis 16 ans est ici, chez lui, pour venir délivrer sa copine ?

_ Fermez-la Potter ! Et suivez-vous ! ordonna Rogue.

_ Très bien, maugréa Harry en perdant son sourire, puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… fais très attention à toi, et prend ça, ajouta t-il en lui tendant les bonbons.

_ Merci, et bonne chance à vous aussi les garçons. Professeur…

Puis elle partit en direction de la petite porte et s'y engouffra, au grand soulagement d'Harry.

***

Après cinq minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans la plus haute tour du manoir.

_ Maître… commença Rogue. Je suis venu vous avertir. Dumbledore se méfie de plus en plus de vous et il va complètement reformuler et renforcer les défenses de Poudlard. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il préparait une attaque, mais il ne m'en a pas encore parlé.

_ Une attaque ? siffla Voldemort. Mais comment ce vieux fou pourrait savoir ou je suis ?   

_ Je n'en sais rien, mais il n'est pas stupide Maître…

Puis-je vous suggérer une contre attaque dans les plus brefs délais ? J'ai ici amené quelques amis, ajouta t-il, ce qui fit sourire Harry mais ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de Ron.

_ C'est une bonne idée Sévérus… mais je suis encore trop faible… je préfère attendre… je n'aurai pas la force de lutter.

_ Je le sais Maître, répondit Rogue avec un sourire sadique. Nous le savons, reprit-il, en ôtant sa capuche, suivi de tous ces « amis », réunis en cercle autours de Voldemort. Ils levèrent leur baguette et commencèrent l'incantation.

_ AVADA KEDRAVA ! ! ! AVADA  KEDRAVA ! ! ! répétèrent-ils en chœurs, AVADA KEDRAVA… puis un jet de lumière sortit de chaque baguette et Voldemort les reçus tous de plein fouet. Seuls, ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles, mais cumulés, ils formaient un sort extrêmement puissant, décuplé par Harry qui y déversait toute sa colère et sa rancune, et par Sirius, fou de rage contre celui qui a massacré ses deux meilleurs amis, les parents de son filleul. Le sort affaiblissait chaque fois Voldemort un peu plus, si bien qu'à la fin, il était aussi faible …qu'un bébé.

_ Professeur, hésita Harry, je peux ?

_ Bien sûr Harry, accepta Dumbledore sachant très bien ce que lui avait demandé Harry, qui s'approchait doucement de Voldemort.

_ Alors Tom, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne me dis pas qu'un gamin de 17 ans ait pu lutter, et vaincre le grand, le puissant… le misérable Voldemort ? Eh pourtant…

A 1 an, et sans pouvoir magique, j'ai pu te vaincre sans effort. A 11 ans, une caresse et tu fondais comme glace au soleil, à 12 ans, un simple journal… dois-je continuer Tom ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour montrer que tu n'es pas si fort que ça ! Je ne le suis pas, je ne suis qu'un gamin sans don particulier, et pourtant, à 4… à 5 reprises j'ai pu vaincre le grand mage noir craint de tous… mais cette fois Tom, ce sera la dernière, acheva t-il, menaçant, en levant sa baguette et en prononçant les deux mots fatals.

AVADA  KEDRAVA ! ! ! ! prononça t-il, doucement mais sûrement.

Puis dans un cri déchirant, Voldemort, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, explosa et Harry s'effondra, affaibli par toute cette énergie qui lui manquait.

_ Hermione, parvient-il à articuler avant de s'évanouir.

***

_ Vous croyez qu'il va se réveiller ? demanda Ginny à Ron et Hermione assis prés du lit d'Harry à l'infirmerie.

_ Je ne sais pas, sanglota Hermione, épuisée de l'avoir veillé jour et nuit, sans se reposer, et les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir autant pleuré.

Je l'espère…. il me manque tellement… j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est avec moi, pour me protéger, me rassurer… m'aimer, termina t-elle dans un murmure.

Mais j'ai peur… peur qu'il ne se réveille pas… qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ? je ne peux rester là, toute seule, sans lui… je suis perdue… de toute façon, je ne le laisserai jamais me quitter, pas comme ça en tout cas !

_ Mais je n'en ai pas l'intention 'Mione… murmura Harry, les yeux fermés mais ému de cette touchante déclaration, ce qui fit tout de même sursauter Hermione qui se retourna, et on put voir le premier vrai sourire se dessiner sur son visage depuis des semaines.

_ Harry ! oh mon dieu ! s'exclama t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle put.

Tu m'as tellement manqué….

_ Je sais, dit-il malicieusement, je vous ai entendu…

_Oh ! …. Oh se murmura Hermione, en rougissant, en découvrant que, même s'il le savait déjà, elle venait de lui faire une étonnante déclaration.

_ Mais je suis là maintenant, et ça va aller, ajouta Harry pour changer de sujet.

Par contre, ajouta t-il, inquiet, en lui caressant la joue de sa main, toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien…

_ Si si ! mentit-elle, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Mais maintenant tout va mieux et … oh Harry ! Si tu  savais comme on a eu peur ! Tu étais tellement faible… on t'a ramené ici, mais même avec le chocolat que je te donnais, tu ne te réveillais pas, ajouta t-elle avant de l'embrasser, lui transmettant autant d'amour, de joie, de réconfort qu'elle pouvait.

Ca m'a tellement manqué… souffla t-elle en enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

_ Moi aussi… mais tu as vraiment l'air épuisé…s'inquiéta t-il de nouveau. Approche, ajouta t-il en lui laissant une petite place à côté de lui, et en lui tendant une de ses barres de chocolat. Et manges ça !

Elle s'approcha alors, prie le chocolat que lui tendait Harry, et sans se faire prier elle s'allongea à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras, où, rassurée elle s'endormit aussitôt.

_ Elle est restée à ton chevet pendant tout ce temps, commença Ron, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_ Ouais, on peut dire qu'elle tient vraiment à toi Harry, continua Ginny en s'approchant de son ami.

Elle ne voulait rien manger, rien faire d'autre que te veiller, et elle ne retournait même plus dans notre salle commune.  Elle disait sans cesse que tu allais te réveiller et elle voulait être prés de toi quand ça arriverait. Elle disait aussi que tu pouvais sentir notre présence et que de la savoir à tes côtés ne guérirait plus vite… 

Elle n'est même pas venue en cours, tu imagines ? ajouta t-elle en rigolant, ce qui fit sourire Harry, malgré son peu d'énergie.

_ La pauvre… je m'en veux de vous avoir fait autant peur…s'excusa Harry. Mais vous n'auriez pas du vous inquiéter autant pour moi…

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, surpris. Harry, tu es resté ici pendant presque 3 semaines, sans aucune évolution, sans te réveiller ni faire le moindre geste ! On se demandait même si…

Seule Hermione gardait espoir ! Elle savait que tu ne pouvais pas t'en aller comme ça… après tout, tu es le grand Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu au mage noir ! Alors un peu de fatigue… plaisanta Ron. Elle voulait garder espoir…

_ Oh… murmura Harry.

Puis Ron et Ginny sortirent pour ne pas trop le fatiguer et il resta là, un long moment à contempler Hermione qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, toujours aussi belle, puis il s'endormit également, sa main serrant  celle d'Hermione et sa tête appuyée contre la sienne.

***

Après une semaine de repose et une cure de chocolat qu'Hermione lui faisait elle-même avaler, Harry était de nouveau sur pied, et pour la première fois, il sortit de l'infirmerie. 

Main dans la main, Hermione et Harry franchirent la porte qui les conduisait dans la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui et il fut acclamé par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Hermione lui adressa un large sourire, et se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui lui adressa un regard plein de remerciement et de gratitude. Il claque des mains et toute la salle fut décorée en l'honneur d'Harry, de nombreux cadeaux, bonbons et surprise ornant chaque table. 

Il était heureux. Il avait enfin tué le plus redouté des mages noirs, vengé ses parents, et il était avec la plus jolie fille, celle qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Que demander de plus ?

***

Les semaines passèrent, calmes et détendues, et ils pouvaient enfin se reposer car Dumbledore leur avait offert d'annuler les examens, ce qui enchanta tout le monde, sauf Hermione qui avait beaucoup révisé, mais après mûre réflexion, elle était ravie de pouvoir passer tout son temps avec Harry, sans se préoccuper des examens.

De plus, grâce aux points gagnés grâce à eux, Gryffondor était sûr de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, et Serpentard finirait dernier. De plus, ils avaient gagné le match contre Serpentard, affaibli depuis le « départ » de Malefoy, et étaient sûrs de gagner le tournoi de quidditch.

Et pour couronner son bonheur, Harry était très heureux car Hermione avait accepté de l'épouser, comme elle en rêvait et comme le lui avait laissé sous-entendre Ginny.

En effet, après que Ginny ait « malencontreusement » dit à Harry que Hermione lui avait promis qu'elle serait sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage, avec Harry bien sûr, cela lui avait donné une idée. Un soir, alors que tout le monde était parti souper, Harry avait retenu Hermione et lui avait fait une émouvante déclaration, à genou devant la cheminée, et lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté, les larmes aux yeux, en se jetant dans ses bras, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre la fin de leurs études et qu'ils soient majeurs, ce qui ne saurait tarder, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Elle avait dit oui, mais comment aurait-elle pu refuser, alors qu'elle en rêvait en secret depuis sa deuxième année ?

Puis elle l'avait embrassé, pendant très longtemps, et l'avait entraîné dans la chambre où ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit, ensemble, à s'aimer, et à concevoir ce qui allait être une vie de famille comblée.

                                                                                                       _F I N _

Voilà voilà, c'est fini. Avec du recule, je trouve qu'ils se débarrassent un peu trop facilement de Voldemort, mais bon, on va pas s'en plaindre. Cette fic était courte, du moins seulement en 2 parties parce que apres je trouve que ça traine trop, même si ça apporte tout pleins de reviews ! J'espère que ca vous a plu, et si oui venez me le dire, j'ai testé et croyez moi c'est vraiment pas long que d'envoyer une chtite review ! et pis même si vous n'aimez pas, au contraire. Voilà, en attendant la prochaine fic que je publierai, je vous laisse, à bientôt.


End file.
